


Just A Friend

by playinghighfive



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playinghighfive/pseuds/playinghighfive
Summary: As far as repressing feelings go, Andrew excells at it. Until, well, he can't stand it anymore.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94





	1. Wow Harsh

Garrett was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. It was his mom.  
“Hey” He said slowly adjusting his eyes to the light.  
“Garrett sweetie, did I wake you up? “His mother’s sweet voice suddenly jolted him to reality.

He glanced at his watch, 1 pm. Touché.  
“No, no no. I definitely woke up any other time than right now as most adults do. “He laughed out loud and his mother followed. “Anyway, what’s up?”

  
“I know I call you almost every day with absolutely no reason, but today I actually have something substantial. “She said slowly.

  
Thousands possibilities ran through his head; the worst ones came first. Is she okay? Is someone ill? Was she visited by an alien and told to kill one of her sons? Did she arrange a marriage between him and Chris Evans?

  
“Oh” is all Garrett could say.

  
“Your cousin Cassie and her husband are coming over for a trip on Saturday and she is counting on seeing you. I promised her you’d never say no. Please come?”

  
“Geez, what are they doing taking a trip to Washington now, it’s cold as heck? Well, I guess I could come for a while. I haven’t seen her in forever.” He ended.

  
“Is that a yes? Almost forgot to tell you, bring that Andrew boy with you. Everyone is dying to meet him “Garrett felt warmth across his chest at the sheer mention of Andrew.

  
“I guess so, but why would I bring Andrew? I’m sure he has better things to do. Well actually, scratch that. “Garrett laughed.

  
“I may or may not have told Cassie that you and Andrew were together. “She murmured quickly as to get it over with.

  
“You what? Mooom! Why would you that?” Garrett started sweating, trying to figure out a way how to undo whatever his mom did.

  
“I’m sorry honey, but she saw some photos and she was so happy that you weren’t single for the first time in forever. And I didn’t say anything so did I actually do anything wrong?”

  
“Wow harsh “Garrett said smiling.“Just come and act normal, I promise all of it will be fine. Okay? “

  
“Okay, I’ll let you know when I buy the tickets. Bye” He hung up. He stretched his arms in bed and yawned loudly. The first thing on the agenda: figure out a way how to break the news to Andrew. Actually, breakfast first.  
  


* * *

He heard knocking on his door.  
“Garrett?”

  
“It’s me. “he heard him say. Andrew couldn’t help but smile a little at the sound of his voice. He fixed his shirt a little and opened the door.

  
Garrett was standing in his signature green jacket and underneath wore a white shirt. He looked visibly nervous, which was rare for him. He still managed to give Andrew a weak half smile as he showed him a bag of food he brought. Andrew let him in and they sat on separate corners of the couch with food on the table in front of them.

“Why didn’t you call? I already know something’s up. “Andrew commentated while he ate, chuckling a bit. Garrett froze at his words.

” Oh, I’m sorry, I had to emotionally eat with you as I tell you the news. “Garrett took a deep breath and put down his food.  
This was Andrew’s cue to look at Garrett directly and stop eating as well.

“Jesus Garrett you’re scaring me. What’s up? “

Nervousness at the pit of Andrew’s stomach started to show up, he touched his elbow and then his face, head racing with catastrophic scenarios.

“Well, guess who is going to Washington this weekend? Garrett asked through a nervous smile.

  
“You? Why are you going there for? Andrew frowned.

  
“Us. My cousin Cassie is coming from Australia and is visting my family. I say us because my mom didn’t say anything when Cassie wrongfully assumed we’re together. As in dating. As in boyfriends. Anyway, I’m going to jump off a building now. Nice knowing you. “ Garrett stuttered the last three words, cringing with his entire body.

  
“Wait what? Are you serious?” Andrew started laughing hysterically, his entire face going red.

  
“It’s not funny Andrew, apparently everyone is so sad over how lonely I am. And now I’ve dragged you in this whole ordeal. “Garrett buried his face in his hands, taking his glasses from his face, slowly rubbing his eyes.

  
“It’s going to be fine, for how long do we have to pretend? Because I better get paid if it lasts for more than 2 days. “Andrew smiled and searched for Garrett’s eyes.

  
“Oh shit, I didn’t ask her that. Should I call her again now?” Garrett panicked again.

  
“No. Whatever it is, we can manage. I’m on a break anyway. This could be like a summer vacation in March.” Andrew reassured Garrett and gave him a confident smile.

  
“Oh okay. Andrew, seriously you’re an angel. I thought you would start throwing food at me. Thank you so much. “Garrett relaxed as he sank deeper into the couch.

Andrew laughed at that and continued eating his food.

* * *

When Garrett left his apartment, Andrew finally felt like he could release a huge sigh of relief.

 _Well played Andrew_ , he thought. _No panic, no weird gestures, I didn’t even stutter. Playing his boyfriend for a while, it’s going to be a piece of cake._

_Unless I accidentally blur out during sleep that I think Garrett’s kinda cute. For a guy._

Andrew grabbed his coffee to calm his nerves and focused on emails that needed to be answered to distract himself from the impending doom that will overwhelm his whole existence. When he saw Garrett’s text telling him they’ll be staying for a week it’s all he thought about until he fell asleep.


	2. A face that a human does

He had a lump in his throat as soon as he stepped on the plane. Everything felt so small, the space between him and Garrett made him feel trapped. He decided listening to something melancholic would calm his nerves. He was sitting next to Garrett who seemed to be glowing with happiness and anticipation about seeing his family soon.

“You okay?” He heard Garrett ask and realized he had closed his eyes during his mental spiral.

“Oh yeah, just flight anxiety you know.” He gave him a fake smile and closed his eyes again.

Garrett could feeling something was off but he decided to let it to go sitting back comfortably on his seat and took a deep breath, assuming the whole fake boyfriend scheme was nerve wrecking for someone as straight as Andrew. He really has to buy him something amazing for agreeing to go with him.

Andrew tried to drown out his thoughts with music, but couldn’t stop thinking about all possible situations in which he could ruin his friendship with Garrett. Sure, they were always platonic and for the first years of their friendship Andrew had no second thoughts about his sexuality, he always liked girls and that was never going to change. But something else started to change. He would find himself looking at men differently, appreciating them in a way that he has never before, sensing that maybe there is some attraction he never allowed himself to explore. Those hints created a sense of panic in Andrew’s whole identity and he would do nothing else but bury that shit as deep as he could. And then there was Garrett, probably the greatest human Andrew ever met. It was hard not to be with awe with him all the time. All these confusing feelings were enlarged with the new situation they found themselves in. Andrew quietly promised himself he would never do anything do endanger his friendship with Garrett. Male friendships like theirs are healthy and important and that’s all to it. He will not act on anything and he won’t hurt the relationship. After that promise he felt better and talked with Garrett for the rest of the flight and enjoyed his company.

* * *

At the airport three people were waiting for them. A beautiful blonde women Andrew recognized from Garrett’s pictures in the apartment, a short woman with brown hair and big hazel eyes and a man with dark hair and green eyes who had a huge smile on his face. Turned out the latter two were waiting for someone else as they went in separate directions, but the guy looked back to check out Andrew again. Andrew’s face flushed and he quickly looked at Garrett who was looking him questioningly and put his hand on Andrew’s back to get him to walk faster.

Andrew tried not to think about how nice Garrett’s hand felt there.

“Mom!” Garrett yelled out as he hugged his mom, huge smile on his face. The absence of his hand on Andrew’s body created a brief moment of sadness before he got himself together.

“Nice to meet you Andrew! Garrett’s told me so many things about you. Sorry about the ehm, situation. Hope this isn’t very uncomfortable for you. I find it really hard to shatter someone else’s happy delusions.” She made a mournful look.

“Hmm so there’s where I got that from “Garrett said. She gave Andrew a quick hug and took one of Andrew’s bags from his hands.

“Andrew, psst, look. I took Benjamin with me!” Garrett laughed and Andrew cackled. 

* * *

They came home 20 minutes later. Garrett’s childhood home was cozy and spacious. It had a big living room, a white kitchen, two bedrooms downstairs and two rooms upstairs. They took their bags to Garrett’s childhood room after stuffing their face with a homemade apple pie Garrett’s mom made them.

Garrett’s room was small with clean blue walls and one bed, sliding closets opposite the bed, and thin green shag carpet.

“So? What do you think? Are you tired?” Garrett closed the door of his room and lied down on his bed where Andrew was sitting.

“This room is surprisingly normal for your standards”. As for tiredness, Andrew couldn’t find words for the way his head was feeling. Drowsy was closest to it. Andrew exhaled and turned around to look Garrett who was very close to him.

“Not enough swords?”

“Yeah. And no haunted dolls. “

Andrew got up to take off his wrist band and put it on the table next to the closet. He turned around.

“That’s where you’re wrong” Garrett got up in one move and took out Benjamin out of his backpack. Both of them started laughing loudly. And in a moment, the tension Andrew felt dropped.

“Alright, I better go shower. Don’t want to stink next to my boyfriend.” Garrett made quotations with his hands and took some clothes with him and left the room.

Andrew’s heart dropped at the word boyfriend and he flushed immediately. He blinked fast a few times and raised his eyebrows. _Well that’s a face that a human does, well done idiot!_

He collapsed back onto the bed, ignoring his bags that needed to be unpacked. That was going to have to wait. For right now, what seemed best was to rest his exhausted body right here in Garrett’s bed, think about how maybe this was the exact spot where a young Garrett realized he liked boys, think about how confused he must’ve felt then and how much the word boyfriend frightened him. And look at him now, how confident he is around his attraction to men and how beautiful it is. Still, how could it be beautiful for Andrew? How could he be so wrong about such a crucial part of him his entire life? And why did he have to be Garrett’s boyfriend tomorrow in front of his family this year and not any other?

“Andrew? Hey, Andrew. Wake up” Garrett shook his shoulder in attempt to wake him up. Andrew opened his eyes, not really knowing where he is. He was met with the most beautiful blue eyes. His heart stopped. “Oh yeah, sorry. I fell asleep. I’ll go shower. “Andrew wiped his eyes and put his arms in the air.

“No, you can do that tomorrow. I didn’t want to wake up you because you looked so beautiful but you’re kinda nearly falling off the bed. “

Really, Andrew was barely on the bed, with one leg on the floor, his hip uncomfortably sliding on the edge of the bed. Then he registered the beautiful part. He smiled in the dark and got up to sit next to Garrett. Garrett smiled back. There were moments like these where Andrew felt like they weren’t close enough and every part of his body was aching for more contact and all he could do is look at Garrett and smile away that feeling.

“Okay, let’s sleep then. “Andrew said with weak voice. Garrett started getting up and Andrew frowned.

“Where are you going?”

Garrett looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

“To the other room, I think we should advantage that Cassie didn’t come today. We can have the whole sleeping in the bed together like a real couple charade tomorrow, don’t you think? Garrett explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Andrew’s heart sunk. _Duh, of course they won’t sleep together tonight, why would they?_

He forgot Garrett was standing in front of the door, his eyes big, waiting for a reply.

“Yeah. Good night Garrett.” Andrew looked at Garrett’s shadow one last time.

“Good night Andrew. “


	3. We just don’t like PDA that much

Garrett was woken up by loud chatter downstairs. He recognized one of the voices, his cousin Cassie.

Excited, he quickly got up and changed his shirt.

“Are they still sleeping?” He overheard her say, her voice gaining a bit of an Aussie accent which caught him off guard.

“Oh yeah, they like to sleep in like that. But you’ll have plenty of time to catch up.” He heard his mom answer.

Garrett went to the bathroom and on his way back slowly opened the door of his childhood room, peeping in to see if Andrew’s awake.

Andrew way lying on his stomach, his face on the side where Garrett stood. He took in the sight. He looked so adorable in his grey hoodie, his ginger hair ruffled, his tiny freckles spread across his cheeks, his mouth slightly open. The sight made Garrett’s heart flutter. He has never seen Andrew so relaxed and so at peace.

Nervous Andrew Siwicki? Hardly knew him.

He almost forgot his now Aussie cousin was waiting for him downstairs. He snapped out of it and went to spend some time with Cassie and her husband Ezra. Cassie hasn’t changed one bit in Garrett’s eyes, she was blonde and thin and looked like a supermodel. Her husband wasn’t unattractive either. He seemed like the type of guy who would be really into nerd stuff but also be the popular kid in school.

After catching up a bit, Garrett’s mom gave them a tour of the house and Garrett walked back upstairs to check on Andrew.

“Andrew?” Garrett looked through the door. Andrew was sitting on the bed, smiling at him.

“Hey. I heard someone talking.” Andrew said with his morning voice that instantly created butterflies in Garrett’s stomach.

“My cousin and her husband came. They asked about you.” Garrett looked down and tried to find things to distract himself from the embarrassment.

Andrew’s eyes went wide and he went red.

“Oh yeah, what did you tell them?”

“Classic stuff, how me met, how you seduced me and why you’re asleep at 2pm. “Garrett said through a chuckle.

Andrew busted out laughing, forgetting for a second how awful he must look after sleeping for so long.

“I can answer maybe one of those three things. I better get up though.” Andrew said looking at Garrett who wore a cap, his black pants and a black and white shirt. He looked gorgeous.

“Yeah, I’ll give you some privacy.” Garrett started walking out when Andrew’s voice stopped him.

“Wait, how do we uhm, like act I guess?” Andrew wanted to leave his body as soon as he asked the question.

Garrett's eyes went wide and he rubbed his chin.

“I don’t know, we’ll act like we usually do, but maybe stand closer? I didn’t think this through.” Garrett looked at Andrew like he was testing his comfort zone.

“Really Garrett? Standing close is your idea of a romance?” Andrew laughed through his words. “Maybe we should hold hands, that’s more relationshipy.” He looked down at his hands and carefully looked at Garrett who had the biggest smile on his face.

“I guess, if you’re comfortable with it. I don’t want to impose anything. “Garrett bit his lip nervously.

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. “Andrew reassured him.

But Garrett did worry about. He didn’t stop worrying about it not even when he took Andrew’s warm and slightly smaller hand in his as they walked downstairs, his heart beating out of his chest. Andrew didn’t look bothered by it, although he was sporting a slight blush on his cheeks.

They were welcomed with the smell of pancakes and fresh coffee.

“You must be Andrew! So nice to meet you. I can’t believe you actually got good ol’ Gare to settle down. “Cassie laughed and Garrett rolled his eyes.

“You know I hate that nickname, don’t call me that ever again, please.” Garrett laughed and Andrew joined him, not knowing what to say or do with his hand which was sweating profusely in Garrett’s hand. How embarrassing.

“Good ol’ Gare isn’t as unavailable as you think. But good to meet you.” He panicked and blurted out. Garrett raised his eyebrows as if to ask what he meant by it but the conversation was interrupted by Ezra who walked in into the living room. He looked like he just ran a marathon.

“Good morning guys. Andrew, right? I’m Ezra. Nice to meet you.”

* * *

When Garrett finally let go of Andrew’s hand to begin eating, Andrew felt the wind knocked out of him. _Oh yeah, we’re not supposed to hold hands all the time, that would be insane._

“Mom, this is delicious. Thank you so much.” Garrett’s face turned into a satisfying grin.

“My pleasure. So what do you guys want to do today?” She turned to Cassie who was sitting next to her.

“I don’t know, we could go the Mineto Park, I was telling Ezra about it and good ol’ Gare loves it, don’t you?” Cassie raised her eyebrows and looked at Garrett.

“First of all, it’s the Manito Park, it was never yours but mine. Second, I don’t know if Andrew wants to go. “ Garrett glanced at Andrew.

“Sure, sounds fun. I’ll just have to shower real quick “he whispered and continued drinking his coffee.

Garrett looked at him as he was drinking it, looking at him as though he was memorizing his entire face and loving how close he was to him, wanting nothing more than to be this close all the time.

“You guys recently got together, didn’t you? “Cassie analyzed.

Andrew nearly chocked.

“Why do you say that?” Andrew asked carefully.

“Because you’re so shy in front of us and the way good ol’ Gare looks at you I’ve never witnessed before. I’m jealous” Cassie gestured between them, faking a sad face.

“Yeah, new love birds’ ha ha. We just don’t like PDA that much. Right, Andrew?” Garrett said titling his head to the right, blushing a bit.

“Right. Anyway, Gotta go.” Andrew blurted out and got up from his chair that felt stuck to his body.

He hopped in the shower and tried to rub the flush out of his face that didn’t seem to go anywhere.

He had caught a glimpse of how Garrett looked at him and it made his insides turn. He couldn’t get that look out of his mind.

And he couldn’t stop from touching himself as he imagined Garrett’s lips on his neck, touching his body slowly and gently, with that exact look in his eyes that was nearly possessive but so sweet at the same time.

He finished while his whole body shook and leaned in with his right arm resting on the shower cabinet, closing his eyes slowly and breathing deeply as the water cleaned him off.


	4. I prefer boyfriend Andrew

Andrew dried off but the guilt didn’t go away. How would he bring himself to look Garrett in the eyes after what he just did in the bathroom? He did feel kind of hot and bothered knowing he did **that** in the Garrett’s bathroom, but wouldn’t allow himself to get into that train of thought for longer than a second.

He grabbed first clothes he could find in his still unpacked bag, which were his signature long sleeved grey t shirt and some black pants. He ruffled his hair a bit, thinking that he could use a haircut.

Why did he even care of how he looks all of a sudden? Without wanting to go down that road, he quickly came back downstairs to see where everyone else was.

Garrett’s mom was standing in the kitchen with her hands full of water bottles. Next to her were her car keys and what looked like an expensive bag. She was dressed formally. She smiled when she saw Andrew.

“I know what you’re thinking, but you have to stay hydrated.” She laughed a bit, giving Andrew one water bottle. He smiled and thanked her. He tried to come up with something to say that didn’t sound dumb. Fortunately, he was saved the effort.

“Garrett’s showing Cassie and Ezra the backyard and which animal lived in each square inch if you’re worried.” She said knowingly.

“Oh, that’s fun. I better go join them. “He swung his hands awkwardly and nodded to himself. _Why the hell did you just nod at your own sentence?_

“Before you go, tell them I had an emergency appointment and had to go. And Andrew, don’t forget to give them the water bottles. Bye bye.” And with that, she was gone.

Andrew stood in the kitchen all by himself, scrolling on his phone for a bit and then decided it was time to see where they were.

“Garrett, that’s not a normal bug, that’s some sort of hybrid. Don’t touch it!” Cassie was yelling. Garrett and Ezra were laughing hysterically. They turned around when they saw Andrew.

“You ready?” Garrett asked him, his smile reaching the wrinkles in his eyes. He looked like a kid who was going away from his parents for the first time. And Ezra and Cassie were those parents.

“Yeah, let’s go. By the way, we have to carry like a hundred water bottles.” Andrew replied chuckling a bit.

* * *

The weather was amazing despite it being March. It was sunny but also windy. The park was gorgeous, with variety of plants and many different colored flowers and overall greenery. The park was huge and it had a little waterfall and a koi pound. But nothing was as amazing as Garrett checking in with Andrew every few seconds, watching him like he was the most interesting thing there. Sure, he’d talk with Cassie and Ezra, but most of his attention was on Andrew.

They’d just approached a small statue of two elephants kissing when Garrett screamed.

“Look Andrew! That’s us. “He laughed and everyone followed. The ache in Andrew’s chest spread even more as he laughed, thinking how it would actually be if they kissed. Warmth spread across his chest and he looked at Garrett’s lips for a second too long. Garrett looked at him confused, but smiled. His smile ended abruptly.

“Oh shit Gare, is that who I think it is?” Cassie asked as she was looking ahead. A tall man was approaching them. He was nearly as tall as Garrett, had brown hair and a full beard. He looked as some would consider classically attractive. 

“Oh no, I think it’s him. Wait, what do I do?” Garrett was panicking, looking between all of them as to give him guidance. Andrew and Ezra looked between themselves as to what was going on.

“You don’t do anything. You have a boyfriend, remember? Just say hi.” Cassie said matter of factly.

 _Oh, this was Garett’s ex-boyfriend or something._ Andrew felt anger forming at the bottom of his stomach. _This is just great._

Garrett looked at Andrew worriedly and grabbed his hand in his. Andrew looked at him and relaxed his body, smiling gratefully. The man had a surprised look on his face as he approached closer.

“Garrett? I can’t believe it’s you. I haven’t seen in you forever. How you’ve been?” the man went in for a hug and Andrew’s heart skipped as Garrett’s hand slipped out of his.

“It’s me. Same! Oh you know, sort of became famous overnight and all that, nothing much.” Garrett laughed and so did the man. Andrew didn’t think anything was funny. Garrett got flustered and remember to introduce Andrew who was looking like he was ready to commit murder.

“Oh yeah, Jake this is my, um, my partner Andrew.” He looked at Andrew, apologizing with his eyes.

Andrew turned red but shook his hand.

“I prefer boyfriend Andrew, nice to meet you. “Andrew said before he could form a proper meeting thought. Jake looked between both of them, lines forming between his eyebrows. 

* * *

It was two hours later when Garrett and Andrew would be alone again. They came home tired and hungry. Nobody was home so they could do whatever they wanted.

Andrew didn’t think about that. He couldn’t think about anything but Jake. _Attractive Jake._ _Jake’s stupid face_. _Taller than Andrew Jake._ _The way Garrett seemed to glow even more when he would look at him. Garrett’s Jake._ God, that made him furious.

“Andrew? You want some pizza? We should order some, don’t you think?” Garrett took out his phone and sat down next to him on the living room couch.

“Is Jake your ex-boyfriend?” He blurted out, regretting the words immediately.

Garrett froze. And then bursted out laughing.

“I wish! I had the biggest crush on him in high school but he was straight. Story of my life. “Garrett shook his head.

“But then, a few months ago I stalked him on Instagram and guess who has a boyfriend now? Just my luck.” He finished.

Andrew’s body dropped some of its tension. He smiled.

“Jealousy suits you. “Garrett laughed. Andrew laughed with him as he turned red and covered his head. He slowly shoved Garrett away from him.

“Shut up. I was just curious.” Andrew smiled, enjoying this moment more than he should.

“As was Jake. Kidding! I’ll stop.” Garrett smirked and winked with his eye. Andrew couldn’t wipe the smile off his face and he couldn’t get enough of Garrett’s warmth that was radiating so close to him.

“Garrett. “He almost stumbled on his words, remembering the look Garrett gave him just this morning.

“Yeah?” Garrett looked too serious for his own brand, expecting some sort of penetrating past love question.

“I do want pizza.” Andrew said, licking his lips.

“I’m on it, partner. “Garrett laughed as Andrew pushed him away from the couch.


	5. Simple question and Andrew is gone for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this particular chapter, got caught in too much uni work, but I'm back! Enjoy :)

Andrew knew he was done for as soon as he remembered where he was. And where he was was between Garrett and a wall. He turned around slowly to see Garrett already looking at him. He smiled as soon as eye contact was made.

  
“Hey” Garrett whispered, acting shy out of a sudden.

  
“Hey.” Andrew looked at his face that was so vulnerable and open, so innocently glowing with hope and adoration. He tried to ignore that their bodies were never this close to each other.

He turned on his side to face Garrett completely, wanting to absorb as much as Garrett’s sun as possible, holding on this moment for dear life.

“So this is weird.” Garrett laughed and rubbed his eyes.

“Hope I didn’t talk in my sleep.” He said cautiously.

  
“I wouldn’t know. Slept like a baby.” Andrew honestly said, smiling, not wanting to break the eye contact.

Andrew wasn’t sure if he was the only one who could feel the tension, but he was hyperaware of Garrett’s breathing, how his body mirrored Andrew and how easy it would be to close the distance.

He swallowed hard as he saw Garrett looking at his lips and then up to his eyes again. There it was, that look again. His stomach turned suddenly and his throat tightened.  
“Guys. Are you awake? “was suddenly heard from the hall. It was Cassie. _Fuck._  
“Yeah, we’ll come in a minute. “Garrett yelled, snapping out of the trance of staring at Andrew’s pretty face, cursing himself for staring at his straight friend creepily again.

* * *

  
So much had happened in the last few days he didn’t even know how to process it but Andrew tried to distract himself by finally unpacking most of his stuff and cleaning up a bit while Garrett showered.

He looks out the window and sees dark clouds, feeling like a witness of a post-apocalyptic scene in some movie and sees Benjamin who is placed near the window. How something so creepy can provide him so much relief is pretty ridiculous. _Guess we won’t run into Jake today._

  
Garrett comes in fully- dressed and slides in to stand next to Andrew, looking forward to the horror setting that he sees.

  
“Why did I even get ready if the weather is like this? But Andrew, you know what this means, right?!” Garrett takes Benjamin in his hands and smiles widely.

Andrew can’t help but smile too through his question: “What?”

  
“We are stuck here and we can summon ghosts and watch scary movies.” Garrett laughs, rocking Benjamin in his arms.

  
“Garrett, no!” Andrew laughs, throwing his head back.

  
Their laughter was cut short by the voice of Garrett’s mother.

  
“Will you boys ever come downstairs? Come on!” She yells. Garrett throws Benjamin out of his hands and onto the bed and grabs Andrew by his elbow and gently hurries him out of the room.

  
“You do not want to piss off my mom.” He laughs.

* * *

  
Four hours later and there they are. Sitting on the floor of Garrett’s living room table, playing Monopoly and drinking homemade wine. Monopoly that was put on the highest shelf in the entire house that Garrett had to get.

And when Andrew screamed at him to be careful no one bit an eye except Andrew that overthought if he came across as overprotective and most importantly, too obviously in love with Garrett _to Garrett_. And the issue got worse when they had more than one glass of wine.

  
Andrew loves drunk Garrett, because well, it’s Garrett. But right now, he hates drunk Garrett because he’s super touchy. And when he’s super touchy it’s hard for him to control himself.

Andrew reminds himself that everything is fine because they seem like a real couple and ignores his constant need to touch Garrett back, all the time.

And it’s the little things that kill him the most.

  
The way Garrett’s whole body is open to him, how their fingers brush when Garrett gives him the dice, how he leans in so close to his face when he’s moving his figure on the board.

Andrew’s heart beats faster at any movement Garrett makes, especially when Garrett looks at him for a second too long and stumbles over his words and all is fun and banter until someone (Cassie!) suggests they dance.

  
Simple question and Andrew is gone for.

  
“Dance with me Andrew” Garrett whines. And how can he say no?

  
Despite his embarrassment he stands up and gives Garrett his hand. And Ezra makes the situation worse by playing the cheesiest romantic song of all time. At your best you are love by Aaliyah.

  
“You guys are the worst. Not even the Frank Ocean version? Fine!” Garrett pretends to be angry, but can’t stop smiling when Andrew sways closer to him, only inches away from his lips.

  
Garrett puts his other arm on Andrew’s back and presses to him more and when Andrew smiles at that, Garrett feels like he can’t be happier.  
But he can.

Andrew’s drunkenness prompts him to press his forehead to Garrett’s and he blesses the day alcohol was created.  
The sensation of Garrett’s skin against his is too much to take and his heart flutters at how close they are. He closes his eyes as they are moving left to right slowly, wanting to memorize everything about this moment. Aaliyah’s beautiful voice, the way in which their hands fit perfectly together, how Garrett smells like tea and old books, how soft his skin is and how natural it is to be slow dancing on a stormy day with him.  
He wants to cry, but doesn’t.

  
Instead, he feels fatigue settling down in his body and just a preview of a headache he’ll have tomorrow and he whispers to Garrett he’s ready for bed.

Garrett mummers something to Cassie and Ezra, but Andrew can’t register, completely drunk on the way his face feels pressed up against Garrett’s hair.  
The lightning strikes and Andrew shakes, suddenly recognizing they are in Garrett’s bed.

  
“Are you scared, Andrew?” Garrett’s eyes look worried but so beautiful.

  
“No.” Andrew answers honestly, looking Garrett up and down.

  
“Okay, I’ll let you sleep now. Good night, Andrew.” Garrett closes down the blinders and puts a blanket over Andrew.

  
“Garrett?” Andrew doesn’t know where he’s going with this, but he’ll say it.

  
“Yeah?” Garrett raises his eyebrows and tilts his head.

  
“I like being your fake boyfriend”. And with that, he is out.


	6. That's just perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little longer chapter to make up for going missing again for a while. Enjoy!

Andrew wakes up with the worst hangover of his adult life. He winces and lets out a massive yawn before slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he notices is the absence of Garrett next to him. And then it all comes back to him. The dancing. The closeness. And one fatal sentence he just had to say whilst drunk.

  
 _I like being your fake boyfriend_.

  
He should probably quit drinking forever after that. He should pretend he never said it. That’s a solid plan.

  
He looks down at the carpet before he gets up and notices a giant red stain on the carpet. _Great, he probably puked his guts out and doesn’t even remember it._

  
He gets up quickly, as to escape the location where all of it happened. He brushes his teeth in a hurry, not so much because he actually has somewhere to go but to find out where Garrett is.  
It echoes in his head while he changes his clothes, it comes up while he is checking his social media.

  
_I like being your fake boyfriend_

  
When he does see him he will simply distract him from the event. It should be pretty easy now that he thinks about it.

As soon as he summons the courage, he walks downstairs to see the situation. The house is awfully quiet. He slowly enters the kitchen and sees Cassie’s figure standing next to the fridge.

  
“Jesus Christ you scared me!” she says, holding her hand to her chest. Andrew briefly apologizes, cursing at himself.

  
“Where is everyone?” he hears himself ask.

  
“Auntie, Ezra and myself went for a hike, but then I got hungry which is why I’m here.” She gestured at the bowl of salad she was putting on the table.

  
“And Garrett left you a note next to the TV. Doesn’t he know texting exists?” She thought out loud and started eating her salad.

  
“You know how he is. He loves that kind of stuff.” Andrew smiles and then subtly starts distancing himself from Cassie to get to the TV. He hears her say something about Garrett being a grandpa as he grabs the paper.

  
It looks like a proper love note.

  
**D ear Andrew, hope your head isn’t in too much pain. By the looks of it, you pretty much blacked out and you didn’t even hear me knocking glass of the table and it shattering into million pieces. Anyway, if you’re reading this: Good morning my sweet prince! I went for a coffee with Jake, but will probably back by lunch. Love, Garrett.**

  
Andrew’s face turns into a giant grin, feeling his heart jump at the words my sweet prince. How much cheesier can it get? But Andrew can’t help but to love it. He rereads the whole note again, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies at the sheer fact that Garrett left him a whole ass love note.

  
“Is it really dirty? I figure it is because he wouldn’t let me read it when he was writing it.” Cassie shouts, her mouth full of food.

Andrew suddenly remembers where he is and what he read. _Coffee with Jake_. _My sweet prince. With Jake. My!_ He feels himself getting angry and then giggly at the same time.

  
He remembers Cassie asking something but before he knows it, he is putting his shoes on and putting on a light jacket over his hoodie.

  
“I think I’m going to go join Garrett, I want some coffee too. “He says quickly, deliberately ignoring the coffee two inches away from Cassie, who looks at him knowingly.

  
“You guys can’t stay away from each other, is that it?” She asks and Andrew only nods and fake smiles before closing the door.

  
_So rude of you Andrew. Get it together._

  
He then realizes he has no idea where he’s going and he can’t come back into the house after acting like a dick. He sighs and opens his phone.

>   
> Hey, saw your note. Where are you? I want coffee too. He writes, knowing full well how stupid he sounds.

  
A few seconds pass and his phone vibrates.

>   
> Morning Andrew! We’re at Indba, but I’ll come back home very soon, I can just bring you some. Also, sorry for calling you a prince, I had to in case Cassie read it.

  
Andrew laughs at that, but opens his google maps and sees he is 10 minutes away from the coffee place. He could easily walk there.

>   
> Not necessary, I can use the walk. I’ll be there in 5. He writes and starts walking fast, his body acting almost on its own.

He has the sudden urge to be next to Garrett this instant, not thinking about why he stormed out like that and why he needs to assert himself between Garrett and his ex-crush on their private catch up.

* * *

  
Few steps later and he is there. He sees them sitting next to the window.

Garrett fixing his glasses, his elbows on the table, smiling at Jake, who was talking. About something boring probably.

  
Andrew sees the exact moment Garrett realizes he’s there. His hands drop to his knees and his mouth opens slightly, like he’s been caught doing something he’s not supposed to.

  
Then, he catches Andrew’s eyes and smiles. Andrew takes that as invitation to come in.

  
He walks faster than usual and in a second, he is sitting next to Garrett in the booth, shaking Jake’s firm and strong hand.

  
“Good to see you again Andrew. Garrett said you’d be too hangover to show up. “Jake says through his teeth, glancing at Garrett with a side look.

  
Garrett shrugs his shoulders, smiling at Andrew.

  
“You too! Never too hangover to hang out with my boyfriend’s friend. Right, honey?” He hears himself say, not believing what is coming out of his mouth. Andrew catches spark in Garrett’s eyes at the word boyfriend and as he grins widely, Andrew puts his arm around Garrett’s shoulders.

  
Garrett freezes for a second and then relaxes immediately, looking at Andrew up and down, not believing in the show he is putting on. He nearly forgets where he is.

  
“Right. About that Andrew…. He knows.” Garrett carefully looks up at Andrew and then at Jake who looks too comfortable with the situation.

  
“Knows what?” Andrew stops and looks at Jake who has a shiteating grin across his face. He hates that face.

  
“We don’t have to pretend in front of him. I told him.” Garrett says slowly, like he’s trying not to hurt Andrew.

  
Realization hits Andrew and he retreats his arm back to his body. His face goes red and he bursts out laughing. Garrett frowns and Jake looks between them both.

  
“Oh good. That’s just perfect.” Andrew says through his teeth, his eyes going wide and then he slaps Garrett’s leg slowly.

  
“Oh okay, I think I’m gonna get going now. Nice seeing you guys.” Jake swiftly gets up and smiles and speed walks out of the coffee place.

  
Andrew and Garrett sit in silence. Garrett looks at him a few times, opening and closing his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Instead, he goes to the bartender and orders Andrew’s favorite coffee order he knows by heart.

 _Because he is a great friend_ , Andrew thinks.

  
And he sucks. What the actual hell was that? He needs to just stop being weird and go back to enjoying his perfect friendship with Garrett. No more petty sentences. No more trying to monitor Garrett’s interaction with any man other than him. He will stop all that and apologize when comes back. He will.

* * *

  
He doesn’t. He is saved the effort when Garrett starts talking about his first job ever as they walk next to a haunted house and rambles on and on about all the scary experiences he had. Andrew knows he is doing all the talking as to save Andrew from having to talk about any of it and saving himself from being angry.

  
They come back home and have lunch. Thankfully Cassie, Ezra and Garrett’s mum are there to distract them from themselves. When later that day Garrett and Andrew are left alone again, Andrew makes up some excuse and says he is tired and too hangover and leaves to be in Garrett’s room by himself. Garrett doesn’t question it and encourages Andrew to do that, but Andrew doesn’t miss the pained expression Garrett has on his face when he thinks Andrew doesn’t see him anymore.

  
And he might not stay in the room all the time. He might not sleep like he said he would. He focuses when he hears Cassie say his name, He leans into the door.

  
“Jealous type, ha?” He hears her say. Andrew’s heart starts beating faster, anticipating what Garrett will say at that.

  
“He can be. And then he distances himself. But it’s fine. It’ll pass.” Garrett says with the most vulnerable voice Andrew’s heard.

He knows him so well. That’s exactly what he’s doing right now. Garrett sees right through it. He’s acting irrationally and he doesn’t know why. When did he become the jealous boyfriend? He should go downstairs this second and apologize. Stop being so fucking stupid.

  
But his legs don’t work. So he lays down on the bed and tries to sleep off the hangover and the exhaustion and his own stupid jealously. He can’t. He texts Garrett instead, knowing he can’t say it.

>   
> I’m sorry about today. I was acting stupid.

He feels relief as he writes the last word, finally taking a deep breath and turning on his side. He puts the phone on the nightstand. It buzzes as soon as it touches the surface.

>   
> It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.

  
_Of course he would write that. Of course, he is the most forgiving person he knows. Andrew doesn’t deserve such an amazing friend._

>   
> Thank you. I already feel better.

He writes truthfully and puts his phone back on the nightstand, no longer expecting a replay.

  
But it comes.

>   
> I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable for you, but you really don’t have to be jealous. For what is worth, when I first met you I had the biggest crush on you. Jake couldn’t even compare. And don’t act like you didn’t know that.

  
Andrew heart jumps and he smiles genuinely for the first time today.

He feels light and flustered at Garrett’s confession of attraction. He puts his hands on his forehead and rubs his skin, smiling at the text again, the warmth spreading across his chest.

>   
> I didn’t Garrett, I swear. Thanks for telling me though.

>   
> Now that’s settled, are you too tired to watch Endgame with me?

  
Andrew comes back downstairs, seeing Garrett sitting on the couch in his pajamas, looking softly at Andrew who probably looks like someone hit him with a car.

He purposefully puts a little more space between himself and Garrett. He feels he needs to do it as not to crush this vulnerable thing they have going on between them.  
He puts all his willpower on gasping and laughing at appropriate times, doing his best not to engage his thoughts which are freaking out. One because he knows he’s never been this jealous in his life. Second because he’s usually rational and now here he is losing his mind over nothing, watching himself in the third person, wondering why the hell he can’t just let it go. The answer to that he can’t even entertain for a second.

Instead he opts for stuffing his face with popcorn and listening Garrett’s soothing voice bringing him back to reality, trying his best to be happy with what he’s got right now.


	7. Naps are no longer a safe zone

There are hands on his body. Warm and soft hands. So soft. Big, muscular hands. Hands he recognizes _. Garrett’s hands_. He’s gently rubbing his chest with some kind of cream. He looks down and there’s a giant red spot that looks like someone bit him.

“Ouch” he moans.

“Sorry” Garrett says, looking at him with concern. He puts more cream on his hands and slowly rubs some on his chest. Andrew looks at his hands as he rubs it. He can feel his insides tingling, his heart beating faster and he knows Garret can feel it too. The thought of Garrett feeling his sudden arousal only arouses him even more.

“Garrett, I think I’ve been bitten a bit lower too. Can you help me with that?” He rises his eyebrows and looks directly at Garrett. Garrett swallows audibly. He furrows his eyebrows.

“Where? I can’t see anything.” Garrett looks down to Andrew’s stomach as to inquire more carefully.

“I’ll show you. “Andrew takes Garrett’s hand and guides it slowly from his chest down to his stomach and he stops at the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Andrew, what are you doing? I could never be attracted to you. I like Jake way better” Garrett says and abruptly entangles himself from Andrew, furious.

* * *

Andrew is woken up by his alarm. It takes a minute to remember what he dreamt about. _This is certainly a new level. Near sex dreams. Just like the entire day that was yesterday, that’s just great._ He looks around the room and Garrett is nowhere to be found. Is it humanly possible that Garrett woke up before 9 am? Hardly plausible, but so is having sex dreams about your best friend at his childhood home. 

And then he remembers. Cassie and Ezra are leaving today. They will be alone today and there won’t be as many distractions from the big near sex dream elephant in the room. 

He sees Garrett for a few minutes alone before they are all on their way to the airport. Few conversations and jokes about going to Australia with them later, they are standing at the airport waving goodbye to Cassie and Ezra. Garrett looks at him worryingly.

“Andrew, are you okay?” They keep walking, making their way out of the airport.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Andrew doesn’t look at his direction and puts his hands in his pockets. 

“Nothing, just making sure.” He gives him an unconvincing smile.

Garrett’s mom leaves the house after lunch to meet up with her coworker, convincing them to go outside too as it is finally spring- like weather outside. Garrett looks at Andrew and shrugs. He promises to her that they just might. He knows they won’t. Not when Andrew’s looking this upset. Garrett’s never seen him like this. And he doesn’t know what to do. So he does what he does best. Distracting him with stupid stuff. Showing Andrew compilations of people cutting cakes, cute animals being friends with other, not so cute animals and random tik toks just to fill in the time. And when Andrew says he feels the beginning of a headache, he recommends he takes a nap. Andrew naturally listens.

* * *

He is in nature. There are trees everywhere. It’s humid as hell outside. But he’s happy. He’s overwhelmingly happy. He feels light and giggly. Garrett’s next to him. He’s laughing at his own joke. Typical Garrett. And Andrew’s looking at him with complete adoration. He quickly presses his lips to the top of Garrett’s nose. Garrett smiles even more, his eyes lightening up. He leans in and Andrew’s heart stops. He’s never been this close. Andrew looks at his eyes and then at his lips. 

“Are you going to kiss me or keep staring?” Garrett asks and then smirks. That loveable bastard. And Andrew listens, his heart in his throat.

* * *

He wakes up with a jolt _. Oh shit_. _Naps are no longer a safe zone._ They were so close to kissing. And it was so real. Right there in Andrew’s hands. Garrett so beautiful, Andrew so happy to be so close, so casually romantic. He feels panic rising in his body. _Breathe, Andrew. Just a guy almost kissing a guy. Just a dream. Nothing gay about that._

But who he was kidding? Feelings he has felt this weekend are the furthest thing from straight. And that’s fine. _He’s fine_. _It’s fine. So he’s not straight? So what? And so what his platonic best friend helped him realize that? That’s what friends are for. At least he’s no longer pretending to be his fake boyfriend._

He splashes his face with cold water like that will help him shake feelings of shame out of his system. There’s no way out of this. He will just have to say something. He can’t continue pushing it down. He takes one deep breath before coming downstairs, half ready and half terrified to spill his guts out.

Garrett smiles when he sees him, just like he always does. He’s about half way into eating a chocolate cake and he has few spots on his face from eating it. Andrew can’t help but laugh.

“What? What is it?” Garrett fixes his glasses and takes another bite.

“You have some chocolate on your face.” Andrew says, sitting down next to him, looking at the cake, debating if he wants some. Garrett laughs and wipes his face with a napkin, pulling the cake towards Andrew who declines his offer.

“So, listen. I have to talk to you. I know you’re worried about me, but there’s no need to be. I’m just going through something right now. “Andrew says as quickly as possible, not really making eye contact, looking at Garrett’s hands. _Same hands that touched him in his dream_.

“Oh okay, I thought that maybe you were maybe coming down with something because you’ve slept through so much of the weekend” Garrett offers, looking at Andrew’s eyes with concern. He did sleep through a lot now that he thinks about it. And he still feels tired.

“Can I just say, I can’t believe we’re actually having an adult conversation. This is crazy!”

“Garrett, focus!” Andrew giggles at that, some of the tension gone, although he’s trying his best to be the serious guy right now.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Continue.” Garrett straightens his back, watching him attentively,

“Anyway, I’m good health wise. I just came to a realization and I feel like I should tell you because I’m freaking out. “Andrew laughs, half at himself for making this into bigger deal than it objectively is, half because laughing calms him down a bit.

Hoo boy! Here it goes! He takes one big breath and Garrett just stares at him, waiting for the big revelation. One minute stretches into infinity as he tries to come up with intelligent words.

“I’m not straight” he blurts out instead. _Goddammit._ He gasps at his own words, shocked he said it like that. Garrett looks at him with his mouth open and then quickly puts himself together.

“Oh, that’s great Andrew! I’m happy for you. I know it seems kinda strange at first, but you’ll get used to it.” He says reassuringly, his eyes soft and warm. And Andrew sighs at the sight.

“Yeah, it’s really weird. I’ve never felt like this. “He feels himself stumbling over words, trying so hard to get them out, but his throat doesn’t seem to be working properly.

Before Garrett can say anything, he summons some strength and continues.

“I, uhm, keep having these dreams about men and I guess that’s what straight guys can have, but not this often and not this intense. So that’s my nap realization.” He finishes, his cheeks red as he plays with his hands. And Garrett, sweet Garrett, puts his hand on Andrew’s shoulder and forces Andrew to look at him with his loving gaze.

“I know it’s scary right now, but you’ll be fine, I promise. You’re lucky your best friend is a gay expert. Now reporting new LGBTQ+ member, Andrew Siwicki, nap haver, Benjamin’s father, the world’s favorite ginger and the first student of not- straight studies taught by his ghost-loving best friend, Garrett Watts. Welcome abroad” Garrett finishes his little reporter performance. Andrew’s laughing again, his smile finally reaching his eyes.

“Well, I’m glad to be your first student. Nothing weird about that, I love to be the guinea pig for life – ruining lessons. “He giggles and then takes fork from Garrett’s hands, finally having a bite of that cake.

“I have to take you to some gay bars when we go back to LA. I’ll teach you everything. And I mean everything!” Garrett says with his professor voice, lowering his glasses and pretending to be reading a book.

“Stop. I’m gonna drop out of this university if you keep doing that.” Andrew replies. 

_This is good. It’s safe, it’s fun._ They are back to their usual banter and his best friend will help him. _He will take him to gay bars and he will meet other men. Men who are not Garrett._ He’s quickly stopped in his thinking when Garrett’s mom opens the door, joining them at the table and simple as that, he’s distracted enough that it carries over the rest of the day, while he shares secret glances with Garrett, now aware of their new understanding and fake professor- student relationship. And just for today, that will be enough.


End file.
